Contract Boyfriend
by ultimateotaku
Summary: Rin is 27 and appears to have no direction in life. Sesshomaru is a CEO who does not have the ability to love. Will the contract that brings these two individuals together become a permanent one ... or a terminal one ...
1. Chapter 1

**Contract Boyfriend **

Chapter 1_

Rin stared blankly ahead, mindlessly stabbing freshly cut flowers into a flower arrangement.

"Ouch!" Rin dropped the rose as a bead of blood oozed from the fresh wound on her index finger. Gingerly, Rin blew on her finger and applied a gentle pressure to stop the bleeding, though her efforts seemed to yield no success as blood continued to gush from the small lesion, like water from a fountain.

"Are you alright, dear?" Rin's father looked on with a concerned expression. He was man of fifty years, but his countenance appeared to be that of a man far more advanced in his years. Hardships had etched themselves firmly into the creases on his face and each fold of skin served as a mark of the test of time.

"It's nothing, father. I'm just a bit clumsy in the morning," murmured Rin absentmindedly. Rin's glance flitted over to her father who was sitting in a lawn chaise with a book of poetry in his hand. The morning was awfully peaceful and . . . undisrupted, in fact this was unusual even. Rin was sure that her father would be called away to the company headquarters on urgent matters at almost any moment, yet there he sat comfortably relaxed in a lawn chaise. "Father, do you not have to work today?"

Rin's father chuckled, "I've spent my life working, and I finally believed that I am entailed to a morning of rest." He paused for a moment before adding in a teasing tone, "but if you don't wish to entertain an old geezer like myself I could return to my work."

"N-no, that's not what I meant . . . it's just unusual that you have the luxury to spend time relaxing at home. It caught me by surprise."

"Rin, we should talk." Rin's father gently slapped the paperback book in his lap closed and slid the book onto the table next to him.

"About what?" Rin averted her gaze and returned her attention to the floral arrangement set before her.

"You're twenty-seven year old in a month's time."

"I know."

"What are you going to do with your life?"

Rin froze in mid air with her hands stiffening while holding the stems of roses. Another bead of blood dripped from her lesion, but it escaped Rin's notice.

"I know this is not an easy subject to discuss, but it would set my mind at ease, if you . . . if you would at least consider your options for the future." He ploughed on with the invitation of Rin's silent response. "I know it's been difficult since your mother – "

"Father, the sun is a bit strong today, and my arms are growing tired. I think I shall retire inside." Although Rin hid it well, her father could discern how strained Rin's voice was and he could detect the undercurrent of anger. _She must still be angry about that incident._

Rin's father coughed loudly, his entire upper body convulsing from the intensity of the cough. It was not until several minutes later that he finally managed to suppress the cough, but his breathe still came in shallow breathes as if he had run a marathon. Rin had disappeared from the patio and ventured down the hall, oblivious to any of the coughing sounds.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the contract on his mahogany desk with a look of deep satisfaction. This was proof that striking out on his own had been a shrewd decision after all, but it still bothered him to some extent that his father chose his imbecile half breed of a brother to become the successor and gave him all of the family assets. _What was the reason again?_ _Right, I had forgotten . . . a difference in opinion._ Sesshomaru sneered at the last memory he had with his father, the unfathomable situation that had deprived him of his very birthright.

"_Sesshomaru, do you have anyone to love?"_

"_No father, I have no need."_

"_Very well then . . . . "_

Sesshomaru strolled over to the wall sized window on the opposite side of his expansive office and glanced down into the bustling Tokyo streets. People were colliding with each other as they jostled towards crosswalks, in a hurry to reach their destination. Just a mere year ago, Sesshomaru had been one of them, one of the masses, working to make something of his life. Now, a year later, he had transformed his fledgling company into a multimillion dollar enterprise with holding in almost every conceivable industry, an achievement indeed, yet he was far from satisfied. His late father's company still thrived as the flagship company of Japan's economy, despite being run by a complete imbecile, Inuyasha. _Just wait Inuyasha, I'll get my revenge soon enough_.

Sesshomaru's cell phone buzzed from its position on his mahogany desk. Sesshomaru briskly strolled over and snatched the phone from the desk, sliding it open in one swift motion.

"What is it?" Barked Sesshomaru

"Well . . . you see . . . about that contract that was supposed to be signed, I-I," Jaken blubbered and stuttered uncontrollably on the other end, turning the rest of his sentences into a jumble of gibberish.

"**SUPPOSED TO BE SIGNED? What is the meaning of this?" **A vein pulsed at the side of Sesshomaru's forehead, threatening to burst. _That useless . . . I knew I should not have entrusted something of such importance with the likes of him._

"Sir . . . I- can make this up to you, I-I'll . . . " Jaken stammered on, the fear evident in his shaky voice.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a deathly calm tone.

_Oh no . . . tranquility is worse than rage. . . he couldn't really k-kill me could he?_

"That won't be necessary," continued Sesshomaru, "because you won't be an employee at my company anymore. Consider yourself **FIRED**. I'll have my secretary arranged to leave your possessions at the front desk in the lobby. After you receive them you will be escorted out by security. That is all." Sesshomaru closed his phone in annoyance and whipped the side cupboard open to reveal a selection of expensive liquors ranging from wines to champagnes to whisky. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru grabbed the bottle of Vodka from the far corner of the cupboard and poured himself a hearty glass. The burning liquid slid down his throat mercilessly, leaving a burning sensation in its tracks as Sesshomaru downed the glass in one gulp. _Now . . . what to do . . . ._ The question echoed countless times in his mind.

Irritably, Sesshomaru grabbed a blue folder from his desk and flipped to the page with the contract and conditions listed. However, reviewing the proposal and contract conditions only proved to perpetuate Sesshomaru's escalating annoyance. The conditions were perfectly laid out and relatively lucrative for both parties, yet it was rejected.

Suddenly a purposeful knock sounded.

"Come in," commanded Sesshomaru. His secretary eased the heavy wooden door of the office open just enough to step in and bow.

"Sir, you have a phone call from the president and chairman of Aizawa hotels." 

Sesshomaru looked up from the document he was reading and arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, put him through then." Sesshomaru picked up the phone receiver, curious as to why the president suddenly took it upon himself to call directly when he had been working through a representative the entire time during the contract negotiations.

"President Taisho."

"President Aizawa, how nice of you to call."

"Of course, of course, but you'll forgive me if I'm not a great appreciator of pleasantries . . . I consider them a sorry waste of time. I called regarding the contract."

"If I recall correctly, you have rejected my terms?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, waiting for a response. After all his effort the reason had better be a valid one.

"Yes . . . because, after all, the terms had been more in your favour than mine. You'll have to try harder if you want this contract more than the other companies vying for my approval."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "Very well. But instead of wasting precious time for both of us, perhaps _you _would like to outline the terms of the contract. We can work from there." Sesshomaru heard a soft chuckle from the other end.

"Well said, well said, president Taisho. If I did not have this conversation with you today I would not have believed the far-fetched rumours surrounding your name. My conditions are very simple, but now is neither the time nor the place to be discussing this. Come to my office Monday morning at nine o'clock. We will resume his conversation, or shall I say negotiation, then."

Sesshomaru replaced the receiver and leaned back in his armchair. _Monday . . ._

Rin's father put the phone down and submitted to his coughing fit, almost doubling over from the sheer force of the coughs. Air came in gasping breathes, each breathe becoming shallower and shallower. With shaking hands, he gripped the handle of the drawer on his desk and managed to extract a small bottle of pills. His hands shook so violently that the pills scattered over his desk, but he scrambled to pick up two pills, swallowing them instantly. A few moments later, the coughing subsided and Rin's father collapsed, exhausted, in the armchair of his study. His tired gaze wandered over to the tapestry of his wife on the opposite wall. The tapestry always gave him courage and strength, and now it calmed him, but it also reminded him of his obligation. _You've always done so much for me, Misa_, _yet I returned your kindness with a knife to the heart. I have no right to even beg for forgiveness, but I will invest all the little power I have left into Rin's happiness, her future. I've found him . . . the perfect candidate. I know that is what you would have wanted. Misa._

Monday morning . . .

Sesshomaru downed his cup of strong black coffee in a gulp and reviewed the stock market prices on his laptop. As expected, his company was still rising incredibly fast, but the gap between his company and his father's was still evident, and until he secured this contract, investors would not be confident in his company. Sesshomaru slipped his suit jacket on and adjusted his silver tie.

The drive to the Aizawa headquarters was uneventful, which suited Sesshomaru just fine, since it permitted him to let his mind wander. _What could Aizawa's conditions possibly be? _

Sesshomaru parked neatly at the entrance of the headquarters, a large glass building ascending into the clouds of Tokyo sky. It was a truly magnificent architectural masterpiece: the contours of the building were beautiful, forming a helical structure. The guards at the entrance immediately opened the doors, Sesshomaru noted, clearly indicating that the president was expecting him.

The elevator deposited Sesshomaru on the 50th floor of the building, the president's office.

"Ah . . . president Taisho, you've arrived." President Aizawa swivelled around in his chair to face him. Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement. "Have a seat." President Aizawa gestured towards the series of sofas and armchairs arrayed near the north end of his office. Sesshomaru took a moment to scan the office and its furnishings. His gaze paused, fixed on a portrait hanging by the president's desk. _His wife? No, there's something about it._ The girl in the portrait was poised and graceful, but the look in her eyes indicated that her true nature was contrary to what one saw in the portrait. Her chocolate brown eyes held mischief, specks of light dancing on her irises.

President Aizawa smiled slightly, "my daughter." Sesshomaru nodded.

"She seems quite charming," replied Sesshomaru politely.

"Yes . . . she is. A lot like her mother," whispered Aizawa reminiscently. However, when the president's gaze returned to Sesshomaru the wistful, distant look in his eyes had disappeared, instead the gaze of a shrewd businessman appeared in its place. "I suppose I should not bore you with my family matters. Let us return to the matter at hand. I have reviewed your contract conditions again and in hindsight they are relatively reasonable, but I had instructed my lawyer to add one more stipulation."

"And that is?"

"The person that cooperates with my company on these terms must be a suitor for my daughter." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Perhaps I should explain myself, since you probably wonder why I have done this. Well, as you can see, I am a man advanced in his years. This company, the empire I have built from years of hard work will collapse once I retire. My daughter is ill suited to become the CEO of this company and I have no son. However, even with this stipulation, the terms remain much to your favour. In addition, if you do marry my daughter, you will gain so much more. Perhaps I should put it this way . . . should such a marriage occur, this contract will not simply be one of two companies cooperating, but more of a merger."

Sesshomaru's thoughts whirled around in his mind and he fought to organize them in an orderly fashion but with little avail. "President, if I may ask one question. You must have many suitors to choose from, yet you selected me, when I clearly have no romantic interest in your daughter."

"True, but it appears you do not understand the conditions regarding this stipulation." A secretary silently entered the office and placed two cups of tea in front of them. President Aizawa reached for the cup without gazing downward, allowing his memory to guide him. He took a sip of the hot earl grey before continuing. "President Taisho, perhaps you would like a chance to look for yourself." Aizawa slid a green folder across the glass table towards him.

Sesshomaru flipped the folder open and scanned the text rapidly. The conditions appeared the same and the stipulation added at the bottom was as the president had mentioned, then what was different? Suddenly something caught Sesshomaru's attention and his brow creased in consternation.

"I trust you have realized by now." President Aizawa commented, casually stirring his tea.

"The date at which the contract takes effect has been left blank."

"Yes. You see, according to the stipulation, Aizawa Hotels will only cooperate with someone who is a suitor for Miss Rin Aizawa, my daughter. As of now, you are not her suitor, and your status will not change unless you can convince my daughter otherwise, because I have no intention of forcing anyone upon her. I will keep the contract and write the date in when my daughter acknowledges you formally as her suitor or even a candidate that she has interest in."

"I see." Sesshomaru paused to think. The oddity of this contract was simply appalling, yet financially everything about it was lucrative, the temptation was formidable.

"I will give you time to consider, but I must warn you, I have other candidates in mind. I believe, President Ootori has also expressed interest."

"That won't be necessary. I've decided."

"I admire your decisiveness. What will it be then?"

"Let us sign the contract."


	2. Chapter 2

Contract Boyfriend

Chapter 2_

Rin strolled down the street in her sundress with platform sandals and a pair of designer sunglasses perched on her nose. Her long chestnut tresses trailed behind her elegantly, the gentle breeze lifting them slightly. Rin turned to enter café Leblanc, the café she and Kagome had frequented ever since junior high days. The summer day was hot and the café terrace was overflowing with people, conversation and pleasant smells of food. The maitre d' spotted Rin and guided her over to Kagome's table on the terrace.

"Thank you Michael." The young man nodded politely and proceeded to pull Rin's chair out for her and set a menu in front of her.

"Will it be the usual, Miss Rin?"

"Yes that will be fine. Do you have any new drinks to suggest?" Michael turned the menu to the last page and gestured at two new items and fresh fruit bonanza and a summer's delight fruit cocktail.

"I'll have the summer's delight please."

"Excellent choice." Michael folded the menus neatly and threaded through the crowded café, leaving Kagome and Rin to themselves.

Kagome leaned forward so that her voice could be heard above the din of the café. "Rin! I haven't seen you in so long. It's been forever."

"Didn't you phone me last week from Paris."

"That's different, how can you even compare that. That's a phone call and this is person to person contact. Besides, even a day without you, seems like an eternity."

"And I thought you would have forgotten me now that you have Inuyasha."

"Never!" Kagome recoiled in shock. "You're practically my sister. I would never leave you, unless you leave me first."

"Alright, alright, enough about that. Tell me about your honeymoon, I want to know all the details."

Sesshomaru opened the thick manila envelope that Kouga had placed on his desk and flipped through the contents. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Not in particular," replied Kouga, "but I did discover something odd."

"Oh? How so?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in response.

"Well, as you can see, Miss Aizawa has been extremely active, participating in various events, concours, balls and society gatherings but all of this stopped after she turned seventeen. Even since then it's as if she's become a recluse, cloistered herself from society. No balls, no parties, not even the paparazzi dogs have any recent photos of her."

"Did she encounter some traumatic event when she turned seventeen?"

"Nothing I could find. All I know is that she didn't continue on in university."

"Did you compose a rough map of her daily schedule?"

"I did, but again, she doesn't leave the Aizawa manse very often."

"Does she leave at all?" Sesshomaru grimaced, this would be harder than he imagined.

"She only leaves the house once a week, every Monday, to meet a friend at a café. Café Leblanc."

"Who is this friend?"

"Well about that," Kouga scratched the back of his neck uneasily, "she's best friends with Kagome."

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath and clenched the stack of papers in his hand so hard his knuckles turned pure white. _In other words, she's a recluse who is antisocial and only has ties with my half breed brother's wench._ He was starting to believe that president Aizawa had purposely set these obstacles in his path to prevent him from succeeding, since his chances at success had dropped to virtually . . . nothing. Even arranging a meeting with Rin would arouse her suspicions. He simply had no reason to meet her, no connection and he would be damned if he fell as low as to rely upon his idiotic brother.

"I guess the only chance of meeting her is purely by fate," commented Kouga.

"By fate? Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" Sesshomaru cast the papers aside and steeped his fingers, deep in thought. "Kouga, see if you can find any more information about what happened to Rin when she was seventeen," commanded Sesshomaru.

Kouga nodded and pivoted on his heels, heading for the door.

Sesshomaru contemplated his options carefully. Even though he despised being controlled by fate, in this case he had no other viable phase of action. Sesshomaru pressed the button for the intercom on his desk. "Clear everything from my schedule for the rest of the day, I have something important to attend to," commanded Sesshomaru.

_Fate it is then . . . _

"So, Kagome, what time do you have to be back at home?"

"Oh, you know, anytime. I'm not really into all the house work and domestic part of marriage and besides, Inuyasha's probably still working at the office."

Suddenly Kagome's phone rang violently in her small purse, causing Rin to jump. "Sorry, Rin," muttered Kagome apologetically. She glanced at the screen quickly before shoving the phone back into her purse nonchalantly. "Now where were – "

The phone rang again, more persistently, interrupting Kagome mid-sentence. "Alright already," grumbled Kagome in frustration. She pulled the offending object out of her purse again, intending to turn it off completely.

"It's Inuyasha isn't it?"

"No . . . ," Kagome murmured. "It's just some random ad company trying to sell me merchandise I don't need. Ignore them."

"You've always been a bad liar," accused Rin. "It is Inuyasha."

"Well, he got off work early today, wanting to spend time with me, but I get to see him every day, and I only come out to meet you once a week," argued Kagome.

"Kagome, I'll be fine on my own. You've spent eight hours with me. Go have dinner with him or something, it's not right for me to hog you all day," reasoned Rin.

"Are you sure?" Kagome looked at Rin with concern.

"I'm fine." Rin smiled.

"Okay." Kagome gave Rin a bear hug and dashed down the street, hollering, "Call me!"

Rin waved until Kagome's running figure disappeared in the distance. Sighing, Rin wandered along the street aimlessly, not wanting to return home. Facing her father was worse than wandering along the street, but if she didn't return soon she knew he would send a small SWAT team to search for her, so she continued her leisurely stroll in attempts to delay the inevitable, her eyes downcast.

Bored, Rin pulled out her phone and decided to change her display pictures and flip through some of the pictures that Kagome sent her during her stay in Paris. As she rounded the corner, she suddenly collided with a hard object and fell backward. Rin looked up in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Rin apologized. She knelt to pick up her purse which had scattered its contents across the pavement. The stranger she had collided with appeared to be a man in his early thirties with long silver hair. He was dressed in a designer suit, so he was probably some stock broker or some high roller that made millions, not unusual to run into this type in this area of Tokyo. The man knelt down next to her, helping her gather her things. Rin searched around her for her phone.

"What are you looking for," inquired the silver haired stranger.

"Just my phone," replied Rin, her eyes still searching desperately for it. She had just gotten used to the feel of her new phone and now she had lost it in a flash. What a coincidence.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a rectangular and white, with a large screen," Rin gestured with her hands to indicate the approximate size of the phone, "and it has a sliding keyboard. It's the new XLS 101 model, if that helps."

"That's a coincidence, that's the model I happen to have." Sesshomaru saw two phones lying next to him on the pavement. The two phones looked the same, but Sesshomaru knew that the model on his right was his, because of the small letter S engraved into the side of the phone casing. He discreetly glanced over at Rin, noting with satisfaction that she was oblivious to anything happening around her. Quietly, Sesshomaru pocketed the phone on the left and picked up his phone, holding it in his hand. He strolled over to where Rin was kneeling on the pavement. "Could it be this one?"

Rin glanced over, standing up to look at the phone he held in the palm of his hand. Her eyes shone with relief. "Yes, it is. Thank you so much." Rin took the phone from his palm and placed it in her purse.

"Well, I must be heading off then," Sesshomaru mentioned casually as he peered at his watch. Rin nodded and looked up at him, her eyes transfixed with his. They were amber, like golden orbs. For the first time, Rin noticed that he was actually relatively attractive, and that was putting it lightly, for he could easily pass as a model or actor with his high cheekbones and defined features.

"Thanks again." Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement and walked off in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru's penthouse Central Tokyo . . .

Well, she was more beautiful than he had imagined, which served as an additional bonus, but either way he would have been prepared to stake everything on this deal. He had to cinch this deal or else he'd never get his much coveted revenge. With this deal his company would be ahead of Taisho Corporation, and his company would reign supreme over the Japanese economy. This would make every minute of hard work late nights, and sleepless nights during the last year more than worthwhile. In fact, it would be worth tenfold more, to be exact.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the delicate taste of his red wine as he waited patiently with Rin's phone next to him on the table. Sesshomaru leaned back into the leather couch, resting his back on the luxurious piece of furniture. _It's only a matter of time . . . _

Suddenly the phone burst to life and began to ring wildly. Sesshomaru calmly answered the phone.

"This is Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Hi . . . I'm Rin Aizawa, we met this afternoon, I don't know if you recall, but I bumped into you and we might have mixed up our phones by accident. You mentioned that you had the same model of phone as I did, so I thought it would be the case, and I guess my assumptions are correct."

"They are, and you are aware that I have your phone."

"Do you think you could arrange a time to switch the phones back, or perhaps you would prefer if I just exchanged the phones with your receptionist . . . either it fine."

"That won't be necessary. I'll meet you in person to exchange the phones. After all, my phone has classified information, and I would prefer if it does not reach other hands, if you understand what I mean."

"Absolutely."

"Shall we meet at a café then? I know a decent café . . . café Leblanc. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Oh, of course, I happen to frequent that café. What a coincidence."

"Indeed, what a coincidence," drawled Sesshomaru. "Tomorrow at three o'clock, then?"

"Sure, that works for me."

Sesshomaru slid the phone shut and grinned in satisfaction.

Rin woke to the cheerful chirping of birds outside her bedroom window. The weather was excellent and oddly Rin felt the urge to venture out of the mansion grounds for once. She had not felt such an urge for years ever since her mother . . .

Kagome's chastising voice echoed in her mind _Rin, you have to move on. I'm sure your mother would be heartbroken if she saw you in this sorry state. All you do is mope around the house all day. Look at you, you complexion has become pale enough for you to pass as a vampire. How long has it been since you've seen sunlight? _

Determined to navigate away from memory lane, Rin sat up in bed and stretched lazily as her bleary eyes adjusted to the bright light streaming into the room from the large windows. She sighed and strolled over to her closet, indecisive as to what to wear on such an occasion. Usually, she only left the house for her weekly rendezvous with Kagome and it hardly mattered what she wore then, but she was going to be meeting Sesshomaru Taisho today. Would it make a difference? Should it make a difference?

Rin tossed a series of outfits onto her bed in attempts to compare them: a sun dress with a bright floral pattern, a business ensemble with a simply designed white blouse and black pants and a black skirt with a pale blue top to match. _What should I wear? In fact, what does one wear to meet an attractive silver-haired stranger who has their cell phone? _Rin's mind pounded with frustration until she surrendered and decided to decide via the most primitive method imaginable.

"Enee . . . meanie . . . minee . . . moe. . . catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go. Enee . . . meanie . . . minee . . . moe." Rin's finger landed on the sun dress. "Really?" Questioned Rin aloud.

Suddenly a loud voice echoed through the halls of the house, "Rin . . .breakfast is served!"

Rin smiled at the sound of Kaede's voice and decided to follow fate's lead and rushed down the stairs towards the dining room, where the aroma of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and coffee assailed her senses. As usual, Kaede had filled the immense dining table with breads, jams and various types of toppings, practically as many as she could think of and more.

Kaede bustled into the dining room bearing yet another tray containing crispy golden croissants with honey drizzled on top. "Morning, dear."

Rin seated herself at one end of the dining table, with the cinnamon rolls at arm's reach. Kaede set the tray of croissants on the table and brought Rin a piping hot cup of cappuccino. Rin smiled and gave Kaede a small hug in silence thanks.

"Have some breakfast," said Kaede as she gestured to the array of food on the table.

Rin reached for a cinnamon roll and peeled off a piece, savouring the softness and gentle sweetness of the roll. Everything that Kaede made exuded warmth and gave her comfort. If not for Kaede Rin would have starved, since she had refused to eat anything the in house chef prepared for her after her mother's passing. To this day Rin did not know how Kaede came to work in the household as a staff member, but she was grateful, regardless, for the foods that reminded her of her mother and the meals that had been lovingly prepared for her.

A servant dressed in a three piece suit of black entered the dining room and gave a curt bow. "Miss Rin, I would like to inform you that your instructor Miss Hanako will be coming at two o'clock to teach you calligraphy."

"I'm afraid I will have to cancel my calligraphy lesson for today, but I will call Miss Hanako personally and apologize for the short notice." The servant gave another bow and disappeared from the dining room.

Kaede glanced at Rin in surprise. "What could be important for you to miss calligraphy?"

"I . . ." Rin hesitated, but continued, "I have to meet someone in the city to retrieve my cell phone. It's a long story."

Kaede nodded, "I see. . . will you be home in time for dinner then?"

"I think so."

"Well this is a surprise," commented Kaede. "Is this person a man, perchance?"

"Yes."

"An _attractive _man?" Prodded Kaede gently.

Rin nodded silently, a deep blush beginning to form on her cheeks. Kaede chuckled when she saw Rin's flushed face.

It was almost nine o'clock when Rin finished her light breakfast and changed into her sun dress. Deciding to follow Kagome's advice and venture outdoors more, Rin set off towards the city. Her chauffeur dropped her off by the art museum. As Rin glanced around herself she noticed, for the first time, how much the city had changed over the years, the architecture, the people, even the atmosphere. She had really been as Kagome said "living under a rock" for years.

"Well, either way, I'm going to enjoy the city for a day, starting here." Rin made a beeline for the museum entrance, the excitement already welling up inside her.

Sesshomaru massaged his temples as he faced the mountain of paper work set before him. It had been six hours since he had began to tackle the mountain of paper and yet it seemed resilient to his valiant attempts. As soon as he finished perusing a document and sorting out the particulars, his secretary would enter his office bearing more gifts in colour coded plastic folders. Sesshomaru checked the time on his wrist watch: 2:30pm. It was time to leave for the café. Sighing, he closed the folder he was reading from and clicked his intercom on.

"I'll be leaving the office for the rest of the day. Filter my calls and record all of the important calls. I will return the calls first thing tomorrow."

"Certainly, sir."

Sesshomaru grabbed his suit jacket and headed out of his office to retrieve his Porsche from the company parking lot. The engine roared to life at a single turn of the car key and soon Sesshomaru had parked the car a street away from the café. The clock on the city square read 3:00pm exactly. _Perfect._

In long confident strides, Sesshomaru threaded through pedestrians lining the sidewalks and pushed through the café doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Contract Boyfriend

Chapter 3_

Café Leblanc. . .

Rin had arrived several minutes before three o'clock, and had collapsed into a comfy armchair, exhausted. She smiled in relief as a server brought her a cold fruit smoothie. Rin had practically toured most of Tokyo in one day, a feat which she had sacrificed her legs for, but it had been well worth her while, since she had managed to snap photos of everything that had intrigued her, ranging from foods to eclectic items from the boutiques and markets. In hindsight, the city wasn't nearly as boring or intimidating as she thought it would be. _Maybe I should do this more often._

Just then, Sesshomaru strolled into the café, causing all the female heads to turn. He was dressed in a classy black suit with a metallic blue tie, his silver hair glimmering in the afternoon sun. His stride simply radiated confidence and male supremacy. His cool amber orbs scanned the café and settled on Rin who was seated in a quiet corner of the café by the window. She was staring out the window when Sesshomaru glided into the seat across from her.

"What are you looking at that interests you so?" Sesshomaru inquired as his gaze traced Rin's.

Rin's head whipped around in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Oh, you surprised me." Rin turned her gaze towards her silver-haired acquaintance and smiled in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in. I was just enjoying the scenery."

"The scenery?"

"Yes, well, you see . . . I don't come into the city very often since I live in the suburbs and I haven't really seen much of the city except this café and some of the shops around this area. Everything seems foreign to me almost – " Rin paused mid-sentence, "I must be boring you, I mean I sound like I'm a tourist, even though I was born and raised in these parts."

"No, not at all, I can understand if you're captivated by this city. It does have a certain . . . vitality to it."

Rin nodded ardently, "the people, the shops . . .everything just seems to fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, but they're all so unique and individualistic at the same time."

"If you're interested, I would love to give you a comprehensive tour of the city some time."

"It's very nice of you to offer, but I . . ." Rin trailed off, unsure what to say. She wanted to refuse, but she didn't want to offend him by declining. Moreover, it sounded like more of a date, but perhaps she was over thinking it.

A waiter arrived at their table to take Sesshomaru's order and Rin almost sighed with relief.

"Expresso." The waiter nodded and rushed off.

"Well, I guess we should exchange our phones, since that _is_ why we arranged to meet in the first place."

"Of course." Sesshomaru replied in acquiescence. Silently, he slid Rin's phone onto the table towards her and Rin did the same with Sesshomaru's phone. Rin picked the phone up and examined it more carefully this time, scrutinizing it for a moment and taking the time to check the contents on the phone before she looked back up.

"This is mine."

Sesshomaru simply picked the other phone up and slipped it into the pocket on the inner lining of his suit jacket.

"Aren't you going to check the contents?"

"No need. I trust you."

"Well, I guess this is it." Rin began to gather her belongings in preparation to leave. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Call me if you decide to take me up on my offer."

"Sure."

Sesshomaru grimaced after Rin left the café. At the rate things were progressing it would take years for him to bridge the gap between them. The cell phone proved useless since it only contained pictures of Kagome and his half brother, which gave no indication of what kind of person Rin was. He would have to wait for Kouga to dig for information.

Sesshomaru's phone beeped. He pulled his phone out and peered at the screen. The screen indicated a new message had arrived from Kouga. Sesshomaru opened the message without hesitation, scanning through the contents meticulously, sparing no detail.

_So Rin likes art, calligraphy, flower arrangement. Hm. . . calligraphy. I can work with this._

Sesshomaru punched a number into his phone at a rapid speed.

"Moshi moshi. This is Takahashi speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes, this is Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Mr. Taisho, it's been quite a while hasn't it. Sensei is not able to come to the phone at the moment though, as he is preoccupied with his work."

"I just called to confirm if Isei sensei will be hosting his annual exhibition next week."

"Yes, the exhibition is scheduled for next Friday evening at the Nishikawa art gallery. Will you be attending? I'm sure your presence will be greatly appreciated and sensei would be delighted if you attended."

"In fact I do intend to attend sensei's exhibition. Send me two tickets."

"Oh? Who might you be bringing with you this year?"

"It's a surprise."

"I see. Well, I'm sure sensei will welcome any friend of yours. Shall I send them to your office then?"

"Yes, that would be perfect."

Sesshomaru finished his expresso and headed out of the café, and set off in a brisk stride towards his car. It was only late afternoon and he still had a mountain of documents awaiting him at the office. It would be yet another long work day, but he was accustomed to it. The merger would become yet another accomplishment to add to his already lengthy list of achievement. _Soon. . . the sooner I can land this merger, the sooner I can prove my father wrong and the sooner I can put the half breed in his proper place. _

"Rin!" Kagome waved Rin over to the table on the terrace which was shaded by a large red and white striped umbrella. The noon glare was almost piercing and Rin had been caught in the knot of traffic along the busy central Tokyo streets. Rin smoothed her dress and sat down across from Kagome. Immediately, a waiter set a glass of iced lemonade in front of her.

"How . . . ?"

"I ordered for you." Explained Kagome.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Rin brought the straw to her lips and sipped, the cool lemonade was tangy and refreshing. A cold drink was exactly what she needed after walking endlessly through the crowded Tokyo streets under the merciless sun's glare.

Kagome glanced at Rin's dishevelled appearance: her hair was in disarray with strands falling out of the braid and her cheeks were flushed bright red. "What happened to you?" Laughed Kagome. "You didn't have to run all the way here. You could have just called to tell me you would be a little late."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting. Besides, there's something a really wanted to tell you."

Kagome could hear the excitement gushing from Rin's tone. "Let me guess . . . you've met your soul mate? Is he cute, or devastatingly handsome? Or is a combination of both?"

Rin shook her head and continued to sip her lemonade, slower now. Sometimes she and Kagome would not be on the same page and it was expected when you had people with different interests and personalities, yet they still managed to become the best of friends. "Nope."

"Well . . . are you going to tell me, or am I supposed to sit here guessing all day?"

Rin pushed the lemonade aside and leaned forward as if what she was about to say was classified information. "I got a ticket and invitation to Isei Takano sensei's exhibition!" Rin's face broke out in a large grin.

"How old is he?"

"He's . . . I don't know exactly, but I'm guessing seventy or so. Why?"

Kagome gave Rin an exasperated look. "So he's neither cut nor handsome." Kagome paused and grabbed Rin's hand. "Rin, it's okay to be attracted to mature men, but seventy is pushing it. I mean this Sakano is old enough to be your grandfather. I don't think your father would allow it, in fact, I wouldn't even allow it."

Rin glanced at Kagome, her large hazelnut eyes filled with confusion. "Kagome, what are you talking about? Okay, I think we need to clear things up a bit." Rin cleared her throat before continuing. "First, his name is Isei Takano. Second, I am _not_ attracted to him the way you think I am. I simply respect him deeply for his finesse and skill in calligraphy."

Realization dawned on Kagome's face. "Oh. . . well say so sooner. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Anyway, I received an invitation to his exhibition."

"Is the exhibition open to the public for viewing?"

"No . . . but that's the thing. It's by invitation only. Isei Takano probably doesn't even have the slightest idea who I am, yet I received an invitation to his exhibition."

"Do you think it's a scam?"

"Well I brought the invitation to the Nishikawa gallery and the receptionist verified the invitation and she confirmed that Takano sensei _is_ really hosting his exhibition there on Friday."

"Hm . . ." Kagome tilted her head pensively, "maybe you're just lucky."

"Maybe," muttered Rin with less certainty, "but it just seems strange. My intuition tells me that something is off."

"Well, even if they just sent the invitation to the wrong address, there's no harm in going. I mean if this Nisei is your idol and you have the opportunity to meet him then you should seize this chance. You probably won't get another chance if you let this one slip by."

"It's Isei sensei," corrected Rin, "but I understand your reasoning, and I wouldn't want to miss an once in a lifetime opportunity like this so . . . I guess I'm going then."

Nishikawa Art Gallery . . .

Rin's chauffeur opened the door for her and held out a gloved hand to steady her. The evening was warm but a slight draft was picking up, so she brought a thin wrap to go with her lavender dress. Rin ascended the carpeted steps towards the gallery entrance. It was already seven o'clock, and the entrance was crowded with the arriving guests, all decked out in their finest attire. Jewellery was glittering everywhere and loud cameras were flashing continuously as photographers tried to snap pictures of high profile socialites attending the event. Suddenly a photographer at Rin's side elbowed her out of the way to take a shot and Rin found herself toppling over, unsteady in her stilettos. Rin expected to feel the hardness of the pavement but oddly she had stopped falling. When she looked up she found a pair of amber orbs staring back at her. The face was so familiar with its defined features and aristocratic qualities, and on top of that the silky silver hair which seemed illuminated by the flashes of cameras in the background.

Rin's eyes remained transfixed for a moment before she realized that he had used his arm to support her back to save her from an embarrassing fall on the red carpet.

"Well, it seems we meet again."

"Oh . . . I didn't expect to see you here," murmured Rin, a blush deepening her porcelain cheeks.

Sesshomaru steadied Rin and helped her stand. "I used to study calligraphy under Isei Sensei."

Rin gasped, "really? You're one of Isei Takano's pupils? I'm envious. I've always dreamed of meeting sensei in person, but I never really had the chance. What kind of person is he? Is he a good teacher?"

A slight smile graced Sesshomaru's lips. "There will be plenty of time for questions, but why not save them for sensei. I'm sure he would be delighted to answer each and every last one. In fact, I can introduce you to him right now."

Sesshomaru smiled in satisfaction as he led Rin into the gallery. He had wondered if Rin received the invitation and had debated calling her to check, but decided against it in the end. Thankfully everything was proceeding as planned. He would have to offer Kouga a reward for his work.

"Sensei." Sesshomaru bowed and greeted Isei Takano formally. Takano smiled in response.

"Why Sesshomaru, how long has it been since I've seen you. A year? Two? Well no matter, you're here now," just then Takano noticed Rin at the corner of his gaze. "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

"She's a friend of mine. Her name is Rin Aizawa."

"Welcome to my exhibition Miss Aizawa. It's a pleasure to meet you." Takano extended his hand and gave Rin a firm hand shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Takano sensei," replied Rin.

"So tell me, how you came to know one of my most outstanding students," asked Takano gesturing to Sesshomaru.

"Well . . . it's a long story," muttered Rin abashed. She had no clue how to sum up the hectic events and the cell phone fiasco.

"I see . . . I'm curious, but perhaps another day."

The trio continued their friendly conversation and Rin addressed Takano with a stream of questions. Eventually as more guests arrived Takano excused himself to greet them, but left Rin with an invitation to his studio at a later date.

"Takano sensei is truly inspirational," commented Rin.

"Yes, he is. For one of seventy years he is still as quick witted and lively as ever."

Rin and Sesshomaru wandered around the gallery enjoying and admiring Takano's various calligraphy pieces. Sesshomaru noted with satisfaction that Rin's eyes danced with joy and awe at each piece. It had been a stroke of genius to bring her here tonight.

"So tell me, what is it about sensei's calligraphy that captivates you to such an extent?"

"Well . . ." Rin paused to think as she continued to admire a large tapestry, "it's the depth I see in his work. A character can be portrayed differently and exude a different mood, and there are thousands of possibilities. It's hard to explain, but I feel warmth from his calligraphy." Rin paused in front of a tapestry with the word mother. "I loved this piece from first sight. The strokes are curvy and gentle, like a mother's embrace, yet the firmness of the horizontal stroke gives the piece balance and strength.

_Her mother . . . what happened?_

As the clock struck ten o'clock the exhibition was drawing to an end. Takano's assistant announced that Takano sensei would be demonstrating calligraphy for the finale of the exhibition. The finished piece would become a gift for one of the guests in the vicinity. A table with a blank open scroll, an ink block and calligraphy brush had been set up and the audience whispered excitedly as Takano sensei took his place behind the table. As Takano picked up his brush a hush fell over the crowd as everyone looked on in anticipation. Takano's brush moved like an extension of his arm, swiftly and with practised ease across the scroll.

He loosened the scroll from the paper weights after he had finished and held the piece up for the crowd to behold. Takano had written the "ai" (love). Takano's assistant rolled the scroll up neatly and walked towards the crowd which parted to form a path for him. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru and Rin and bowed low, presenting the scroll to them with both hands outstretched.

"Sensei gives you his blessing and he hopes that fate will allow love to blossom."

Rin stared in surprise, unable to move. Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement and accepted the scroll with thanks.

"You should keep it," he told Rin, placing the scroll in her hands.

The smooth silky material of the scroll seemed heavy in her hands like the weight of a commitment. Rin had done more than accept a mere gift and over the course of the evening the two of them had become more than mere acquaintances.


End file.
